


Восемь совершенно обычных историй

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Однажды жизнь Персиваля Грейвза превращается в череду работы и секса.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Восемь совершенно обычных историй

Однажды жизнь Персиваля Грейвза превращается в череду работы и секса.

***

История первая, в которой пропадает пуговица

\- Наш новый главный аврор, Тесей Скамандер, - говорит Трэверс, небрежно помахивая рукой. Стоящий на полшага позади него молодой и очень серьезный человек официально улыбается и жмет Персивалю руку. Хватка крепкая, пальцы железным обручем окольцовывают кисть.

Полчаса спустя Персиваль зажат в темном углу глухого коридора и переживает лишь о том, что если не кончит - остаток визита в Британию будет испорчен непроходящим стояком.

\- Вы совершенно неприлично выглядите в этом костюме, - горячо шепчет Скамандер. Он раздергивает полы жилета и рубашки Персиваля одним резким движением, и пуговицы брызжут во все стороны капельками серебристой росы.

\- А вы совершенно неприлично себя ведете. - Но Персиваль задыхается от удовольствия и азарта.

\- Вы мне позволяете, - улыбается Скамандер самодовольно и шарит руками по голой коже. Твердые подушечки цепляют напряженные соски, трут с нажимом. - Я так и знал. Вы слишком правильный, чтобы отказаться.

В министерском коридоре безлюдно и светло ровно настолько, чтобы любой случайный свидетель легко опознал обоих нарушителей порядка. Персивалю плевать. Он с упоением запускает пальцы в идеально уложенные волосы Скамандера и целует шальные, смеющиеся губы. Жаркие, торопливые ласки чужих рук отдаются сладким замиранием риска под ложечкой, тянут в разные стороны - вырваться и нарычать, застыть и холодно поинтересоваться, что этот наглец себе позволяет… раздвинуть ноги и толкнуться бедрами в чужие бедра, тесно прижавшиеся, горячие, с выпуклой твердостью. Огненно, остро, восхитительно - рука Скамандера стремится ниже, втискивается между телами и прижимает вставший член Персиваля поверх брюк. Пуговицы ширинки болезненно впиваются в плоть, Персиваль шипит и в отместку кусает нижнюю губу Скамандера, пока тот, ничуть не обескураженный, с нажимом растирает его член и прихватывает в тесную горсть яйца.

\- Вы кончите так, - шепчет Скамандер прямо Персивалю в ухо. Слова разбегаются тысячей мелких иголочек, покалывающих кожу изнутри.

Скамандер дергает Персиваля на себя, прижимает еще теснее, толкается бедрами, будто член вгоняет в задницу, и одновременно сжимает яйца почти до боли. Этого мало, но этого достаточно, чтобы вязкая сперма пропитала шелковые подштанники Персиваля.

Он чувствует себя… обделенным. Ограбленным. Должно было быть дольше и ярче, должно было случиться так, чтобы одного раза Персивалю хватило на следующие сорок лет безукоризненно правильной жизни.

Ему мало.

\- А как кончу я? - Скамандеру весело и любопытно, он растрепанный и близко-горячий, высокий, и за его спиной сейчас может стоять десяток зрителей - Персивалю не разглядеть.

Ему все равно.

Он опускается на колени, резко и зло дергает зажимы подтяжек, ширинку - так, чтобы спустить брюки с бедер, стреножив Скамандера. Не сбежит, не объяснится, если кто-то их застанет.

Сейчас Персиваль бы даже хотел.

Он набрасывается на крупный, перевитый венами член с остервенением, какое испытывает от себя и своей неудовлетворенности. Он кончил, почему же хочется еще? Почему - мало? Почему сладко екает внутри от мысли о повторении, почему фантазия не останавливается, а лишь берет разгон и уже мчится в сторону постели и ночи напролет? Персиваль зол на себя и особенно - на Скамандера. Это должно было стать разовым безумием, и Скамандер ясно дал это понять, а Персиваль соглашался именно с таким расчетом. Но теперь… теперь все сделано, картина написана, и краски не вернуть в палитру. Персивалю остается лишь добавить несколько последних штрихов.

Смазка вкусная, солено-сладкая, прозрачная. В тусклом свете пустынного коридора она блестит на гладкой головке, и Персиваль со всем усердием слизывает ее, сжимает под головкой, выдаивая еще, ласкает губами и неумело сосет. Ему мало приходилось практиковаться, он знает, что откровенно плох, но изо всех сил старается сделать хорошо - нет, не-за-бы-ва-е-мо, чтобы Скамандер тоже захотел снова, чтобы его ударило такой же, как Персиваля, жаждой. Пусть потом закрывает глаза и видит перед собой губы, растянутые вокруг члена, пусть, дроча, протягивает руку и ожидает найти под ладонью встрепанные волосы, прямо как сейчас, пусть вспоминает и мечтает о большем, как уже начал Персиваль.

Скамандер вздрагивает, шумно дышит, его яйца поджимаются - и внезапно он дергает голову Персиваля назад. Слишком резко - неужели все-таки зубы задели чувствительную плоть?! Персиваль в ужасе открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, и первые капли спермы попадают ему на язык.

Он понимает тогда, чего хотел Скамандер - выплавить в памяти лицо Персиваля, запачканное его спермой, белесые капли на щеках и губах. Персиваль все еще держит его член в руке и равнодушно накрывает ладонью головку, ломая Скамандеру фантазию. Сперма течет по пальцам и пачкает манжеты, а те первые капли Персиваль невозмутимо слизывает с губ под злым, восхищенным, _неудовлетворенным_ взглядом и торжествующе поднимается на ноги.

Ему позволяют, хотя рука Скамандера на миг дергается в волосах, словно хочет нажать на макушку Персиваля и повторить все прямо сейчас - на этот раз _правильно_. Персиваль позволяет себе дернуть углом губ, но больше ничем не выдает своего ликования. Педантично очищает руки и одежду обоих, приводит в порядок прическу и примагничивает на места разбежавшиеся пуговицы. Сверяется с часами.

\- Полагаю, самое время вернуться в общество, главный аврор Скамандер, - говорит Персиваль как ни в чем не бывало. Словно каждый получил что хотел.

\- Да, - через силу соглашается Скамандер и растягивает губы в улыбке. - Нас скоро хватятся, если этого еще не произошло.

Они окидывают друг друга оценивающими взглядами - убедиться, что во внешности нет следов того, чем они только что занимались, - и быстрым шагом идут в конференц-зал. Успевают ровно к рассадке, и никто не обращает внимания, что главный аврор чересчур задержал директора магбезопасности.

А тем более - что у Персиваля не хватает на рубашке одной из серебряных пуговиц.

***

История вторая, в которой слишком много времени уделяют часам

Скамандер снова делает первый ход. Его инициативой было сделать их интрижку одноразовой, ему же и нарушать слово. Персиваль ждет - и дожидается.

\- Вы потеряли, - нахально говорит Скамандер, крутя между пальцами серебряный кругляш ювелирной пуговицы. - Решил вернуть.

Это кабинет Персиваля, и здесь его правила, но Скамандер плевать на них хотел. Пуговица исчезает, едва Персиваль обходит стол и протягивает за ней руку, а пальцы Скамандера тут же находят другой объект интереса - браслет часов над задравшимся манжетом.

Скамандер сдвигает браслет ближе к ладони, поворачивает циферблатом к себе, какое-то время рассматривает - и переводит взгляд с массивных стрелок на лицо Персиваля. Твердые подушечки пальцев задевают тонкую кожу и волоски. По нервам расходится истома, по сухожилиям - дрожь.

\- Вы переходите границы, - холодно говорит Персиваль.

\- Вы все еще мне позволяете, - соглашается Скамандер и отщелкивает застежку браслета.

Без часов запястье кажется голым. Персиваля пробирает дрожь.

На кабинете нет запирающих чар - и никто их не ставит. Скамандеру лучше не колдовать в пределах МАКУСА: его магию отслеживают, как и у любого иностранного гостя. Запирающие чары привлекут ненужное внимание. Персиваль… Персиваль не хочет. Запирающие дадут время - достаточно, чтобы насытиться, но недостаточно, чтобы дать жизнь фантазии, которую Персиваль хочет увидеть наяву.

Скамандер держит запястье Персиваля на излете, ведет другой ладонью по предплечью и плечу, к шее. Ныряет пальцами под галстук, оттягивает его, ослабляя узел. Персиваль позволяет невозбранно… почти. Насладившись коротким безмятежным мгновением и дождавшись, когда Скамандер на миг замрет, свободной рукой Персиваль сгребает его за пиджак и дергает на себя.

Времени на долгие ласки нет. Не здесь. Не сейчас.

Персиваль ждал, что Скамандер поддастся хотя бы поначалу - подступит ближе и поцелует, - но это было бы слишком легко. Делать все так, как хочет Персиваль, он отказывается. Пойманный, Скамандер изворачивается, словно в бою. Плечо Персиваля прошивает острой болью профессионального захвата, и в следующую секунду он лежит лицом в отчете Тины, а сбоку укоризненно маячит докладная записка Абернети. Тяжелое дыхание Персиваля колышет ее, словно живую.

Прикосновения снова неторопливые, вдумчивые. Персиваль представляет, как выглядит - с заломленной рукой и сбившимся, задранным пиджаком. Как обтянули задницу брюки. Как смотрится на ягодицах чужая изучающая ладонь.

Хорошо, наверное, смотрится. Скамандер тоже дышит тяжело, словно это его разложили на собственном столе.

\- Так лучше. - В голосе Скамандера удовлетворение и жажда - та самая, что привела его сюда под дурацким предлогом потерянной пуговицы. - Роскошный вид, директор Грейвз.

Персиваль не может видеть его лица, но по низкому урчащему голосу догадывается, что выражает оно удовлетворение. Понравилось демонстрировать силу, понравилось с легкостью уложить противника - любовника - в удобную позу.

Персивалю тоже понравилось. Но поддаваться он не собирается - а потому вместо сопротивления говорит:

\- У меня назначена встреча. Через пять минут.

Разумеется, никакой встречи в его расписании нет. Но Скамандер заявился с визитом внезапно и не может знать наверняка.

\- Мне хватит, - непоколебимо отметает он и спускает с Персиваля брюки - до самых щиколоток. А потом - носком ботинка легонько подпинывает ступни, чтобы Персиваль расставил ноги на всю доступную ширину.

\- Вам - возможно. - В голосе обидная ирония, которая стоит Персивалю легкой предупреждающей боли в чуть сильнее заломленной руке. - Что насчет меня? - спрашивает он, не сбавляя градуса сарказма.

\- А у вас, директор Грейвз, встреча. - Скамандер тоже издевается и не скрывает. - Вам лучше подумать о ней.

С этими словами Скамандер аккуратно кладет перед носом Персиваля его же часы и хватает в горсть его яйца. Нежная кожица трется о шелк подштанников. Это приятно-неприятно, и Персиваль от неожиданности давится язвительным комментарием.

\- Вы невыносимый наглец, - шипит он прямо в смятый под щекой отчет. Отголоски дыхания дымкой оседают на циферблате.

\- Это не возражение, - смеется Скамандер и упирается пальцами в отвердевший член Персиваля. - А это - тем более.

Давление сильное, но его не достаточно, чтобы кончить. Скамандер и не пытается довести Персиваля. Только завести, зажечь - и оставить тлеть.

Его маленькая месть за сорванные планы.

В низу живота копится тяжесть возбуждения, внутри все сжимается, когда Скамандер притискивается бедрами к заднице Персиваля и еще сильнее заламывает ему руку. Чужой твердый член у ягодиц вызывает чувство неудовлетворенности - слишком много слоев одежды между телами, слишком мало времени. В прошлый раз Персивалю казалось, что это Скамандер ограбил его своей торопливостью, но в этот Персиваль сам отобрал у себя драгоценные минуты удовольствия.

Оправдается ли ставка? Или Скамандер решит, что ему не нужны лишние сложности?

Но не развернулся ведь, едва услышав про встречу. Не ушел, пока не истекли отведенные пять минут. Не отпускал до последнего - до самого момента, когда суетливая секундная стрелка стала на “двенадцать”, отсчитав назначенные пять минут.

Только тогда исчезли руки с запястья и задницы, пропал чужой жаркий вес и тяжелое дыхание. Скамандер стремительно вышел из кабинета, оставив Персиваля соскребать свое разомлевшее тело со стола и размышлять над случившимся.

Ананси и Кетцалькоатль, да зачем Персивалю вообще понадобилось ввязываться в эту авантюру и почему он так переживает, что она может закончиться, толком не начавшись? Это приключение - из тех, что легко могут сломать карьеру и жизнь. Одного-то раза было слишком много, два - вовсе неоправданный риск… А он уже строит планы, как случится их третий раз.

Более того, планирует сам его организовать.

Персиваль отрывистыми движениями приводит себя в порядок и какое-то время стоит, уперевшись ладонями в столешницу, словно ждет, что Скамандер вот-вот вернется и закончит начатое. Этого, конечно, не происходит, и никто другой не тревожит Персиваля - к счастью. Не готов он объяснять ни свою позу, ни излишнюю задумчивость. Он и себе не может объяснить, почему так долго разглядывает циферблат своих наручных часов, все еще лежащих между отчетом Тины и запиской Абернети. Вздохнув, Персиваль забирает часы, затягивает на запястье ремешок и последний раз коротко смотрит на стрелки, уже осознанно. Встреча со Скамандером, если это можно так назвать, заняла отмеренные пять минут. Самокопания после - все пятнадцать.

Возмутительно. И лучше бы наоборот.

***

История третья, в которой подчеркивается важность семьи

На этот раз квоффл у Персиваля, и пас делает он.

\- Главный аврор Скамандер, - мимоходом здоровается Персиваль, проходя к своему месту за длинным дубовым столом переговоров. Через три кресла от того, ради кого Персиваль сегодня здесь. Дистанция - это хорошо. Лишние вольности сейчас неуместны, а удержаться, сидя рядом или друг против друга, пожалуй, не смог бы ни один из них. Хотя со стороны и не скажешь.

\- Директор Грейвз.

Скамандер отражает его вежливость, словно магическое зеркало - почти идельно, но все же по-своему, добавив в тон нотку недоумения. Весьма уместную, стоит признать. Для повестки хватило бы и главного американского аврора. Раньше Персиваль не выказывал особого интереса к сотрудничеству с европейскими коллегами, тем более - по такому незначительному поводу, каким был акт о регулировании численности вампиров. Это для Европы кровососы - проблема, а в Америке этой дряни водится мало. Персиваль каждую наглую бледную морду знает наперечет.

Впрочем, у Персиваля есть личный мотив, и многие из присутствующих в курсе, а переговоры не настолько ниже его уровня, чтобы непросвещенные участники начали задаваться вопросом, какого гоблина забыл во Франции директор магбезопасности всесильных США. Некоторые, наоборот, откровенно рады его присутствию. ЛеРуж и вовсе расплылся в сладкой предвкушающей улыбке. Он впервые председательствует и не скрывает удовлетворения, что именно на его переговорах появилась такая важная птица. Штраусс и Торвальдсон разглядывают с дружелюбным любопытством, Шенри поигрывает бровями, Бжезина одобрительно кивает. Есть и недоброжелательные взгляды, и шепотки в духе “А этого какой дементор принес?”. Персивалю, впрочем, плевать на всех, кроме того, на кого он старательно не смотрит - и кто не смотрит на него.

До поры до времени, конечно. Когда переговоры начинаются, Персиваль, чтобы оправдать свое присутствие, выдвигает проект по сокращению вампирьего поголовья. В него входит амнистия только для тех, кто добровольно явится на регистрацию для последующего контроля, и уничтожение всех остальных. Заслушав его предложения, Скамандер не молчит. Ему не нравится мысль, что разумных существ придется истреблять. Персиваль покладисто соглашается и предлагает в качестве альтернативы Азкабан. Скамандера она не устраивает.

Они спорят вплоть до голосования, под редкие комментарии остальных участников. Спорят увлеченно, ни разу не прикоснувшись к своим стаканам воды. Скамандер горячо отстаивает право каждого вампира на защиту и открытое слушание. Персиваль выдвигает статистику, согласно которой процент вампиров, ни разу не пытавшихся обратить не-магов, колеблется от одиннадцати до пятнадцати по самым оптимистичным оценкам. А значит - среди них от восьмидесяти пяти до восьмидесяти девяти процентов убийц - потому что не-маги, в отличие от волшебников, крайне редко восстают после смерти, необходимой для обращения. Нельзя и забывать, что даже не виновные в гибели людей вампиры часто виновны в увечьях и сломанных жизнях своих обескровленных жертв.

Скамандер ставит под сомнение его данные и их происхождение, пусть даже они представлены на официальных бланках МАКУСА и заверены главами трех департаментов. Персиваль был бы рад разделять его неуверенность, но ему такой роскоши не дает беспощадное знание, вколоченное личным опытом.

А еще - ему обидно. Иррационально - они никто друг другу, и логично, что Скамандер использует все возможные способы, чтобы отстоять свою точку зрения. Но Персиваль почему-то не ждал, что Скамандер опустится до намеков на не слишком безупречную семейную историю Грейвзов и автора статистики в частности.

На голосовании побеждает проект Персиваля без предложенных Скамандером поправок об обязательных слушаниях для каждого вампира. За Персивалем, конечно, объективная правота, но еще - авторитет. Многие из тех, кто поддержал бы Скамандера против другого оппонента, не рискуют голосовать наперекор Персивалю.

Это понимают все, и особенно Скамандер. В его глазах стылая ярость.

Покидая длинный арочный зал переговоров, Персиваль задается вопросом, стоит ли приближаться к Скамандеру. Он заманчив, такой - сдержанно злой, обходительный, вежливый на грани яда. Но еще - страшен. Персиваль не знает, что Скамандер может сделать и сказать наедине. Вдруг что-то, о чем потом пожалеют оба? Не мудрее ли дать ему остыть?

Проклятье. Персиваль ожидал небольшое профессиональное противостояние, но недооценил несгибаемое чувство справедливости Скамандера. Возможно, появляться здесь сегодня было ошибкой… Но раз уж появился, промолчать не мог, как и пойти на предложенные уступки. Это шло бы вразрез со всеми его убеждениями.

Оксфорды Персиваля мягко пружинят на густом ворсе винно-алого ковра. Внешняя галерея французского министерства, в которую он свернул, украшена причудливой лепниной и забрана живыми витражами. В отличие от портретов, витражи немы и ограничены в движениях. Незавидная судьба. Персиваль отдельной строкой указал в завещании, чтобы в его честь не изготавливали ни портретов, ни, тем более, витражей. Пусть останутся только фото и воспоминания.

На вопрос “какие воспоминания” Персиваль предпочитает себе не отечать. Судя по лицу догнавшего его Скамандера - далеко не лучшие.

\- Это было низко, - рычит Скамандер. Голос тихий, разъяренный. Скамандер стоит, сунув руки в карманы, словно боится, что иначе схватится за палочку - или за Персиваля и как следует его тряхнет. Натянутые брюки красиво подчеркивают бедра и промежность. Секунду Персиваль любуется, прежде чем его настигает недоумение.

\- Прошу прощения? - Он сдвигает брови. Он правда не понимает, но Скамандера, кажется, его реакция злит еще сильнее.

\- Если вы хотели добиться моего внимания, вы просчитались, директор Грейвз, - ледяным голосом говорит он. - Я не нахожу привлекательными хладнокровных убийц.

Персиваль недоуменно смотрит на гневно раздутые ноздри, белые желваки на скулах, разочарованную складку брезгливо и горько искривленных губ… и ярость понимания захлестывает уже его.

\- Вот как. Что ж, в этом мы сходимся, главный аврор. - Персиваль слишком зол, чтобы выговорить его фамилию. - Однако у нас с вами очевидно разное понимание, кого стоит считать хладнокровными убийцами. И позвольте развеять ваше милое заблуждение. Единственным, что я сделал сегодня ради вас, было личное участие. Мой главный аврор отстаивал бы тот же самый проект с теми же самыми аргументами. Они, видите ли, неоспоримо правдивы.

\- Неужели? Вы мастерски уклонялись от всех вопросов о происхождении вашей статистики. Остальным может быть все равно, но не мне. Я не согласен, потому что не знаю, как ее составляли. Как на основании пары бумажек можно ручаться за то, что почти каждый вампир кого-то убил? - недобро щурится Скамандер.

\- Я, главный аврор, не могу ручаться в обратном даже за собственную сестру. Но в предоставленной ей статистике у меня сомнений нет. Все цифры прекрасно согласуются и с магической, и с не-магической уголовной хроникой. - Персиваль растягивает губы в картонной улыбке. - Факты беспощадны, и они против вампиров - как бы мне ни хотелось иного. Я проверял. Впрочем, направьте официальный запрос - мой секретарь предоставит источники и методику проверки. Пересчитаете сами и удостоверитесь, что официальная статистика МАКУСА - не халтура и не подлог. Что же касается ваших обвинений в моей некомпетентности… Как. Вы. Смеете.

Чувство, владеющее Персивалем, уже нельзя назвать яростью. Скорее - разочарованием. Одно дело - Скамандер, публично подвергающий сомнению его слова, чтобы набрать очки в дебатах. Уж Персиваль как никто знает, что можно искренне считать оппонента непревзойденным гением и при этом вслух сомневаться в его умственной полноценности. Но настоящих сомнений в профессионализме Персиваль простить не может. Как и обвинений в предвзятости.

Разочарование замещается равнодушием.

А Скамандер - выглядит огорошенным и даже делает шаг назад.

\- Вас удивляет, что я не питаю иллюзий насчет собственной родни? - Персиваль уже откровенно забавляется и намеренно жестоко, со вкусом добавляет: - Уверен, в случае, если бы вампиром стал ваш брат, вы бы до последнего его идеализировали. Возможно даже, были бы правы. Но скажите, главный аврор, с вашей должностью - могли бы вы позволить себе абсолютную в нем уверенность? Или отбросили бы родственные чувства, как бы ни было тяжело?

Что-то закрывается в лице Скамандера, словно падает засов на готовой было открыться двери.

\- Последнее, я ведь прав? - продолжает Персиваль, довольный, что сумел точно так же ударить в больное место. - Видите, я не отказываю вам в наличии совести и здравого смысла, хотя речь идет о вашей семье. Чем я заслужил от вас обратное?

И все-таки обида прорывается злыми разочарованными словами. Персиваль обрывает свою тираду, прежде чем скажет еще что-нибудь неловкое и слишком личное. Ему никто ничем не обязан. Ни уважением, ни чем-либо еще.

Скамандер прокашливается и закусывает губу. Вопреки воле Персиваль прикипает взглядом к белым зубам и недовольно стряхивает наваждение. Прямо сейчас Скамандер раздражает, но какой же все-таки привлекательный засранец!

\- Я не знал про вашу сестру, - говорит вдруг Скамандер и осторожно добавляет: - Мне жаль.

Персиваль хмурится и несколько секунд всерьез размышляет, не применить ли легилименцию, чтобы поймать наглеца на лжи. Сложно поверить, что он не… Но ведь, думается вдруг, Скамандер действительно мог не знать. В Британии уровень допуска главного аврора может не покрывать чтение файлов высшего руководства из других стран. Тем более, должность Скамандер получил недавно.

Это… правдоподобное объяснение. Не единственно верное, но Персивалю хочется верить именно в него.

\- На вашем месте я бы нашел способ прочесть мое досье до того, как недостаток информации приведет к недоразумениям, - прохладно заявляет Персиваль. Это не прощение, но это согласие о нем подумать. - До тех пор разумнее попрощаться.

Он идет на выход, однако Скамандер не дает пройти мимо. Железные пальцы смыкаются на локте - не вырвешься без магии.

\- Досье - это интересно, но я предпочту послушать вас, - нахально заявляет он. Персиваля корежит от фамильярности после брошенных в лицо обвинений. Скамандер поспешно исправляется, куда откровеннее и тише говорит: - Мне жаль. Я последую вашим советам. А пока - позвольте мне загладить вину.

Вопреки здравому смыслу Персиваль заинтересованно поворачивает голову. В галерее пусто, не считая замерших от любопытства витражей. Соблазн велик. Глаза Скамандера виноватые, вид вполне искренний и приглашающий. Сейчас можно надавить на плечо - Скамандер без возражений встанет на колени, возьмет в рот член. В этом Персиваль уверен - но не уверен, что не существует магии, способной разговорить даже немые витражи.

Он следит за солнечным зайчиком золотистого цвета, подсветившим редкие бледные веснушки на высоких скулах, смакует упущенный момент и ровно говорит:

\- Всего доброго, главный аврор.

Больше Скамандер его не удерживает.

***

История четвертая, в которой платок меняет хозяина

\- Вы за мной следите? - недовольно интересуется Персиваль.

\- Я здесь с мамой. - Скамандер кивком указывает на маленькую огненно-быструю женщину с задорной улыбкой и хитрым прищуром малахитовых глаз.

Она окружена толпой разновозрастных поклонников. Младший годится Персивалю в сыновья и похож на влюбленного щеночка, старшие… недалеко ушли. Он и сам неприлично долго разглядывает ее. На фоне бледной кожи и серо-седых волос живой зеленый взгляд миссис Скамандер притягивает, завораживает, даже когда адресован не Персивалю.

\- Но вы правы, я напросился в компанию ради вас.

Это мигом переключает Персиваля с миссис Скамандер на ее сына.

Двадцать минут спустя они хватают ртами ускользающий воздух, словно дышат наперегонки. Как два гиппогрифа, чьи гонки собрали сегодня полную арену в итальянском Римини.

Они со Скамандером, впрочем, пропустили оба забега и, возможно, первый полет. Пропустят и второй, если не поторопятся.

Над головами гремит восторженная и разочарованная толпа. Чьи-то ставки оправдываются, кто-то теряет сотни и тысячи галеонов, а Персиваль со спущенными штанами стоит в техническом коридоре под трибуной и не хочет возвращаться в свет.

Не спеша подниматься с колен, Скамандер протягивает руку и сжимает его влажный, только-только опавший член. Персиваль шипит и дергается, хватается за чужое запястье в попытке отодрать настойчивую ладонь и проигрывает. Без магии Скамандер сильнее, а колдовать на арене нельзя - территорию опутывают десятки чар. Это предосторожность от жуликов, но играет она против Персиваля. Приходится сцепить зубы и терпеть слишком чувствительные прикосновения, тщетно стараясь не заскулить. Довольный Скамандер перебирает вдоль податливой длины твердыми подушечками пальцев, а потом сдвигает крайнюю плоть и лижет головку. Персиваль ахает и стекает на пол. Ноги не держат.

Ему много, ему слишком, он открывает рот сказать “нет” - но смотрит в бешеные глаза Скамандера и давится отказом.

Им хочется еще - обоим. Им обоим хорошо.

Второй раз Скамандер сосет не торопливо, лишь бы быстрее, а долго, смачно, то прихватывая головку кончиками губ, то облизывая неохотно твердеющий член, словно кусок сахара, то до горла пропуская его в рот. Опыт незабываемый. Сверхчувствительные нервы электрически отзываются на каждое касание, и несколько раз Персиваль почти теряет сознание от оглушительного удовольствия. Каждый раз, когда это грозит случиться, Скамандер чутко реагирует.

Нет, он не отпускает его член из изысканного плена. Он уравновешивает удовольствие болью, сжимая и оттягивая яйца Персиваля.

Второй раз Персиваль кончает молча - сил нет даже на скулеж.

Не сразу после Персиваль соображает, что Скамандер успел не только в какой-то момент кончить, но и одеться. Даже достал откуда-то платок. Белый батист танцует перед носом, и Персиваль недовольно выхватывает его из воздуха. Ему не нужно слишком много, чтобы привести себя в порядок - Скамандер любезно проглотил все до капли, - но платок оказывается кстати.

Возвращать его Персиваль не собирается, хотя Скамандер провожает влажную ткань нечитаемым взглядом.

Персиваль неловко прочищает горло. Он не знает, о чем говорить. Секс отличный, зато прошлый разговор получился катастрофой. С тех пор иначе как через секретарей они не общались - до сегодняшнего дня. Стоит ли снова пытаться?

Персиваль не удовлетворил любопытство. На задворках фантазии горят картинки, какой может быть целая ночь вдвоем и каково было бы ощутить чужие пальцы внутри. Персиваль только со своими экспериментировал - когда впервые всерьез задумался, что со Скамандером могло бы дойти и до такого в каком-нибудь укромном местечке.

Но все это не имеет значения перед возможными проблемами. Франция наглядно показала, что отношения на работе, сколь бы мимолетными и необязательными они ни были, - отвратительная идея. Только из-за них Персиваль поссорился с главным аврором Британии. Возможно, будущим начальником отдела магической безопасности, а то и будущим министром. Не будь между ними ничего личного, даже искренние обвинения в предвзятости и некомпетентности не спровоцировали бы ничего, кроме дежурного обмена колкостями или холодной отповеди, если бы обстоятельства больше располагали к ней. Вместо этого оба восприняли ситуацию слишком лично и вступили в конфликт, который мог отразиться и на отношениях между их странами, и на их карьерах.

Интрижку пора заканчивать, пока она не нанесла ущерба больше, чем они способны проконтролировать.

\- Спасибо, это было чудесно, - говорит Персиваль, одергивая свой летний пиджак. К счастью, пыль с него удалось почти успешно стряхнуть. - И это больше никогда не повторится.

Скамандер, только что счастливо улыбавшийся, резко серьезнеет и вздыхает. В полумраке коридора видна складка, пролегшая между его бровями, и поджатый уголок губ. Персиваль не позволяет себе думать об этих губах.

\- Дело ведь не только в том, что я сел в лужу с громким плюхом, да? - невесело шутит Скамандер и передергивает широченными плечами. Когда он не сутулится, Персиваль едва достает ему до подбородка и уж точно не может помериться статью наравне. Но сейчас Скамандер похож на провинившегося крупа - горбится и переминается, только заискивающего махания хвостов не хватает.

\- Не только, - соглашается Персиваль и смотрит на потолок. Сквозь узкие щели между досками пробиваются тонкие лучики света и виды на дамские трусики. Скамандер следит за его взглядом и понимающе хмыкает, вогнав в краску. Персиваль ведет себя неподобающе.

Даже более неподобающе, чем трахаясь со служащим чужого министерства под полной народа трибуной.

Скамандер серьезнеет и говорит:

\- Я понимаю. Раз вы так говорите - это был последний раз. Но пока мы не разошлись, я хочу попросить у вас прощения. Я осудил вас, не разобравшись. Я был не прав и искренне раскаиваюсь в своих поспешных выводах.

\- Извинения приняты, - кивает Персиваль и покидает коридор. В глаза бьет полуденное итальянское солнце, заставив пожалеть о таком уютном полумраке, вокруг снует возбужденная толпа, и, кажется, никто не заметил, как Персиваль вынырнул из неприметной технической двери. За спиной остаются одни из лучших воспоминаний Персиваля за всю его жизнь. Оставить все так - его собственный выбор.

Но ему все равно грустно, что случившееся больше не повторится.

***

История пятая, в которой Персиваль радуется новому ковру

Скамандер любит удивлять, но никогда не делает это вне работы и никогда не переходит границы. Все его небольшие сюрпризы - небольшая равновесная месть за то, что Персиваль приглашает его к себе в кабинет.

Не за само приглашение, конечно. За легкость, с которой Персиваль широким жестом предлагает кресло для посетителей, чай, кофе и себя.

Скамандер рычит от ярости, услышав. Персиваль опускается перед ним на колени - ох не зря он заказал штатным домовикам новый мягкий ковер! - и забирается ладонями под бесчисленные слои дорогого твида. Разгрести их, распотрошить, как подарок - пальцы дрожат от нетерпения. Член Скамандера быстро встает и тяжело ложится на язык. Горячо и солоно, Персиваль с упоением толкается кончиком языка в дырочку и старательно не думает, что в кабинет кто-то может войти.

Прекратить было идеей Персиваля. Ему же и возобновлять их странное партнерство.

\- Что сейчас помешает мне, - низко тянет Скамандер, - выебать вас на вашем же столе и уйти?

\- Ничего, - обещает Персиваль с напускным равнодушием и замиранием сердца. Он смотрит на полы белой рубашки, закрывшие бедра, и на твердый член в своей ладони, а не Скамандеру в лицо.

Две чертовы недели. Две недели они работали по вампирьему акту, пересекались и вели себя исключительно по-деловому. Две недели Персиваль выл от тоски и дрочил на руки-глаза-плечи-член Скамандера, вспоминая урывки их безумной близости.

Похоже, Скамандеру было не легче. Он злится сейчас, он позволяет себе сосать, но сам Персиваля не трогает. Не как раньше. Словно у него все еще нет разрешения, хотя Персиваль только что сам сказал…

Они молчат. Никто не двигается. Скамандер даже дышит тише и размереннее, чем задыхающийся от ужаса Персиваль.

Его еще никогда не… ебали, как изящно выразился Скамандер. Дрочки, минеты - случалось. Мало какой студент Ильверморни покидал альма-матер без тесного знакомства с наукой влечения. Однако Персиваль ни разу не пошел дальше необременительного любопытства. Хотелось, Кетцалькоатль его побери, не раз, и сильно. Но одно дело - вместе с однокурсником подрочить на картинку игривой голой ведьмочки. Или договориться закрыть глаза и отсосать друг другу, чтобы можно было представить кого-то из однокурсниц. Совсем другое - позволить кому-то себя раздеть и… все остальное. Если бы Персиваль не собирался в политику, его бы это не волновало. Но он слишком хорошо знал, что таким, как он, закрыта дорога наверх. По крайней мере, если потакать своим желаниям.

Он больше сорока лет не потакал - и тут случился мерзавец Скамандер.

Как он разглядел в Персивале готовность к безумствам? Как сумел вытащить ее так легко - парой точных прикосновений и метко нацеленных слов? Как подсадил на свой голос, и запах - Ананси, запах мужчины-одеколона-власти? Как приучил ко вкусу? Как сумел без усилий подцепить на крючок опаснейшего чувства в мире - адреналина?

Персивалю сложно отказываться от осторожности, которую он исповедовал всю свою жизнь. Но Скамандер стоит перед ним как ни в чем не бывало, будто не его брюки расстегнуты и приспущены с бедер, не его член лежит в руке Персиваля и упирается блестящей головкой ему в губы. А Персивалю не хватает согласия. И чтобы Скамандер положил на голову тяжелую ладонь.

Персиваль поднимает к нему лицо.

Очень непривычный ракурс. Все обрывается внутри и улетает в пугающую бесконечность, пока Скамандер с высоты своего огромного роста разглядывает Персиваля. Сложно сказать точно, но, кажется, Скамандер хмурит брови и поджимает губы. Недоволен, не нравится, возможно, оскорблен прежним отказом Персиваля и еще больше - недвусмысленным предложением себя после. Персиваль подается назад - но его еще в начале движения останавливает рука, легшая на загривок.

\- Я буду иметь в виду, - откликается Скамандер куда спокойнее. Теперь у него мягкий, вибрирующий голос, словно он уговаривает Персиваля. Словно прочитал слишком много - все, что нужно, - в открытом лице.

Персиваль открывает рот, и Скамандер внезапным толчком загоняет в него член. Неглубоко - недостаточно, чтобы подавиться, - но резко и бескомпромиссно. Словно начал выполнять свою угрозу - нет, обещание. Персивалю остается прятать зубы, сосать в такт медленным, размеренным толчкам и не забывать про дыхание, пока на последнем движении бедер член не проходит в горло, судорожно сжимающееся вокруг головки. Нос щекочут жесткие рыжие волосы, в глаза лезут полы рубашки, и Персивалю целую бесконеную секунду не дают отстраниться, пока в горло не бьет сперма. Так ее вкус совсем не чувствуется, что обидно. Однако и подавиться ей сложнее, поэтому Персиваль благоразумно пережидает чужой оргазм и отстраняется лишь на последних сладких спазмах, когда задерживать дыхание становится совсем невмоготу.

Скамандер стоит перед ним, совершенно шальной и голодный, смотрит так, будто не кончил только что, не убирает руку с загривка, даже когда в коридоре раздается сначала далеко, затем все ближе тревожное крещендо чьих-то каблуков. Дверь закрыта, но не заперта, и если кто-то войдет… Персиваль замирает, загипнотизированный дверной ручкой - дернется ли?..

Каблуки проносятся мимо.

\- Я бы стер память любому, кто осмелился бы войти, - буднично говорит Скамандер. Персиваль переводит на него взгляд и видит, как исчезает в чехле палочка, неизвестно когда оттуда извлеченная.

\- Одна из причин, почему именно вы, - соглашается Персиваль. - Вам в случае чего терять не меньше.

Он не без труда и чужой помощи поднимается с затекших колен. Пока не двигался, захваченный моментом, ничего не замечал, а между тем ноги успели жестоко затечь, и ковер не спас. Приходится убого ковылять до своего кресла под слишком одобрительным для такого безобразия взглядом Скамандера.

\- Собираетесь прочитать правила предосторожностей? - гадает Скамандер с умеренным интересом, едва Персиваль усаживается за стол со всем возможным достоинством и делает гостю приглашающий жест.

\- Нет. Я рассчитываю на ваше благоразумие, главный аврор.

\- Это снова был последний раз? - Скамандер приводит себя в порядок и наконец-то занимает предложенное кресло посетителя. Голос нейтральный, выхолощенный.

\- Надеюсь, что нет.

\- Что тогда? - Скамандер снова хмурит брови, но озадаченно, а не зло. Ему идет. - Вы выглядите так, словно собираетесь сказать нечто важное.

\- Это верное наблюдение. Третья поправка вашего проекта никуда не годится, главный аврор. Я пригласил вас, чтобы обсудить ее до следующего собрания.

Скамандер щурится, подбирается, говорит: "Вот как", - и полностью переключается на профессиональный диалог. Ни слова о том, чтобы выебать Персиваля или хотя бы решить вопрос с его стояком - потому что Персиваль решил обойти эту тему, а Скамандер уважает его решение.

И это еще одна причина, почему именно он.

***

История шестая, в которой появляется миссис Трэверс

Персиваль любит свою работу, даже слишком. Он немало знает людей, отказавшихся от политики ради личного счастья, и не только из тех, кто предпочитает собственный пол. Большинству нужна спокойная жизнь, а не карьера на грани провала, и это нормально. Это здоровый взгляд на жизнь. Просто Персиваль его не разделяет, так уж не повезло.

Зато повезло встретить того, кто солидарен с ним в этом безумии.

\- Расслабьтесь, директор Грейвз, - шепчет Скамандер.

Персиваль лежит на чужом столе в чужом - даже не Скамандера! - кабинете, а ему предлагают расслабиться? Разумеется, именно это он и делает.

Запирающие Скамандер наложил сам, на шпионские артефакты и заклятия проверяли вдвоем, болтливых портретов в кабинете не держат. Начальник отдела магбезопасности Британии не доверяет вещам с отпечатками чужих личностей, зато доверяет своему главному аврору вести дела, пока сам нежится на каком-то тропическом острове в компании новой любовницы.

Официально - с дипломатическим визитом, разумеется.

В пустой кабинет посторонние ломиться не станут, и усиленные Запирающие чары на нем никого не удивят. Камин тоже заблокирован - но не от Скамандера, которому поручено приглядывать за всем отделом. Грех не воспользоваться такой чудесной лазейкой, и Скамандер не упускает шанс. Конечно же, в рамках международного сотрудничества.

Вот почему именно здесь Персиваль глотает воздух в попытках надышаться, пока Скамандер гладит его изнутри.

Еще никогда его пальцы не казались такими длинными и широкими, как в тот момент, что вошли в задницу Персиваля. В самый первый раз он зажался, не впустил, попытался вывернуться на чистом инстинкте - и Скамандер прижал его к зеркальной дубовой столешнице. Персиваль напрягся еще больше, ожидая боли и жесткости, а Скамандер вместо этого наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Не убирал ни прижимающей руки с его груди, ни пальцев от ануса, но и не делал ничего, пока Персиваль не выдохнул, не собрался с силами и не сказал в поцелуй:

\- Считайте, что я расслабился.

\- Нет, - возразил Скамандер невозмутимо и чуть-чуть надавил двумя пальцами на вход.

Персиваль зажался раньше, чем проконтролировал свою реакцию, и с досадой отвернул лицо.

С черно-белой фотографии ему тут же радостно замахала миссис Трэверс в широкополой шляпе.

Персиваль не так представлял свой первый раз, но ему все, в целом, нравилось. И прижавший его к столу жаркий вес, и перемешанное дыхание, сбитое у обоих в единое стакатто, и чужие пальцы на коже, и ожидание их внутри. Какого же Итаквы лысого он никак не мог толком насладиться редким моментом полнейшего уединения? Не в том же было дело, что где-то глубоко в груди скреблось несбыточное желание вот так лежать в своей постели и потом заснуть под чужое сопение в ухо, даже если оно со временем превратится в храп?

\- Я думаю, нам не хватит времени на что-то большее. Расслабьтесь, директор Грейвз, - именно тогда шепчет Скамандер.

И Персиваль расслабляется, выдавая себя с головой.

Ананси и Кетцалькоатль!

Его щадят - во всех смыслах этого слова. Скамандер ничем не выдает, что догадался о причинах, по которым сегодня все так плохо ладится, и не требует большего, чем Персиваль готов получить. А еще перепроверяет быстрым, пронизывающим взглядом, прежде чем вставить палец. Один, а не два сразу, как собирался поначалу.

Даже его много - свои ощущаются совсем не так, как чужие. Смазка, согретая кожей, делает проникновение обманчиво легким, но изнутри распирает, пока Скамандер не поворачивает палец и не сгибает его так правильно, что Персиваль захлебывается воздухом на имени “Тесей”.

Это удачно. Не стоит его произносить - они и без того слишком близко.

И это приятно. Оглушительно, ошеломительно, до “смотрите, миссис Трэверс, вам такое и не снилось” хорошо.

Второй палец входит в расслабленный анус без сопротивления и делает все чувствительней. Персиваль закусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не кричать и не сорваться в откровенные мольбы. Он ощущает рельеф костяшек так, что, кажется, потом сможет вылепить эти восхитительные пальцы с закрытыми глазами, а Скамандер вдруг потрясенно, неверяще, словно только сейчас осознал, шепчет:

\- Вы очень узкий, директор Грейвз.

Не нужное уже признание - подтверждение - очевидному висит между ними плотным клубком удовольствия и сомнений. Персиваль криво усмехается и снова отворачивает лицо, молясь всем известным духам и богам, чтобы Скамандер не вздумал выпытывать или предполагать что-то вслух.

\- Вы будете смотреть на меня, директор Грейвз, когда кончаете, - говорит Скамандер и поворачивает пальцы, создав восхитительное, гладкое от смазки трение. Костяшки задевают простату, Персиваль тихо скулит. И послушно выполняет приказ.

В полумраке чужого кабинета плохо видно решительно наморщенный лоб и капельки пота на висках, но Персиваль очень старается все это рассмотреть. Возможно, это его единственный шанс запомнить Скамандера таким, сосредоточенным только и исключительно на Персивале. Да, не в правилах главного аврора Британии отступать на полдороги, и сейчас он доведет дело до конца. Но станет ли ввязываться во что-то большее, видя, какое значение придает ему Персиваль, пусть и сам того не желает? Вряд ли. Персиваль бы не ввязался, оставил все минетами и дрочками.

Пожалуй, стоит так и сделать - превентивно. Дать Скамандеру понять, что большее не нужно. Персивалю и так перепало от судьбы слишком много. Невиданная удача - его нашел тот единственный человек, с которым Персивалю хорошо и безопасно, насколько вообще может быть в их положении. Не стоит искушать судьбу и требовать от нее совсем уж невозможного. Пусть фантазия останется фантазией

Но этот полдень в чужом кабинете - его, и Персиваль пропускает пальцы так глубоко, как получается, и наслаждается каждым их движением внутрь и обратно, и подается бедрами навстречу, отчаянно цепляясь за скользкие края столешницы, и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит в скрытые тенью глаза Скамандера.

Кончает Персиваль, не позволяя себе зажмуриться. И с непередаваемо горьким уколом понимает, что все равно не будет помнить этот миг - так сильно удовольствие застит взгляд.

Собрать себя в одно функционирующее целое гораздо сложнее, чем обычно. Но ставки высоки, а промедление может иметь слишком непредсказуемые последствия. Прежде, чем кто-то из них подумает лишнее, Персиваль сползает под стол, толкает Скамандера в объемное кресло его начальника и запускает пальцы в ширинку. Минет непривычно долгий, словно Скамандеру не нравится, не достаточно, словно ему нужно другое сейчас - но он молчит и позволяет Персивалю привычно сосать. Они теперь понимают друг друга без слов, и это пугающий контраст с тем, как когда-то поссорились из-за дурацкой нехватки знаний. Возможно, в других обстоятельствах… Только их не существует, этих обстоятельств в параллельном фантастическом мире, а значит - оба будут довольствоваться той реальностью, что уже у них есть.

У Трэверса нет ковра, и колени быстро начинают болеть. Зато ладонь Скамандера все так же привычно лежит на макушке Персиваля. Это слабое, но утешение.

***

История седьмая, в которой Персиваль теряет ботинки

Они вливаются в определенный ритм. Секс - совещание, переговоры - секс. Скамандер встречает выбор Персиваля согласием и больше не стремится перевести их близость в горизонтальную плоскость. Вертикальной хватает, сидячей - тоже.

В кабинете Скамандера появляется прекрасный ковер с богатым персидским узором на плотно набитом ворсе. Колени Персиваля рады. Он сам - не очень. Слишком часто видит себя распростертым на этом ковре, без одежды - и не наяву.

Сны мучают почти-реальностью происходящего и острым разочарованием поутру. Персивалю столько эротики даже в подростковые годы не снилось, и он не знает, куда деваться от бунтующего подсознания. Пить зелья опасно, они слишком снижают концентрацию, а рвать отношения - не вариант. Персивалю и в тот раз невыносимо оказалось, как коню, на третьем глотке оттащенному от воды после сорока лет непрерывного бега. Что станет сейчас, когда фантазия опирается на вполне реальные образы чужих пальцев внутри? Когда желание настойчиво шепчет, что если ощущения так разнятся и даже дрочить со своими теперь не выходит, то какова же будет разница с полноценным сексом? Гадать невыносимо. В какой-то момент Персиваль даже колдует себе гладкий деревянный член, чтобы хоть так попробовать… но не может. Он хочет другой, настоящий и вполне конкретный. И не самому его втискивать, а чтобы Скамандер прижал к постели - Итаква, да хоть к столу, хоть к полу! - растянул и вставил.

Персиваль грезит близостью, раздражается ее отсутствием, жадно хватает крохи времени наедине со Скамандером и без всяких зелий начинает терять концентрацию. Это никуда не годится, это не звоночек, а колокол, набат - все плохо, ищи выход! Решение очевидно.

Год назад и мысли бы не возникло, что можно убрать проблему иначе, как порвав изматывающие отношения раз и навсегда. Но Персиваль, придя сказать об этом Скамандеру, напарывается на его обрадованный, горящий желанием взгляд, и вместо серьезного разговора получается двойная дрочка между тесно прижатыми друг к другу телами и вечными слоями деловых костюмов. Потом обсуждают недавний теракт во Франкфурте и пьют отвратительный, любимый Скамандером чай с молоком, а Персиваль ищет другой выход. Не найдя, он смиряется со вторым очевидным вариантом. Перед важным собранием Конфедерации, посвященным третьему теракту Гриндельвальда подряд, он все же решается на Подавитель Сновидений. Персивалю нужна хотя бы одна ночь здорового сна прежде, чем вступать в тряское болото международной политики.

Он чарует самый сильный будильник из тех, которые знает, чтобы не проспать, и делает несколько заветных глотков.

Это роковая ошибка.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что вы будете так неосторожны, директор Грейвз, - улыбается Гриндельвальд сквозь полусонную дымку. - При вашей должности, в нынешней политической обстановке - добровольно подвергаться воздействию таких серьезных зелий.

В спальне темно и страшно, как никогда не было Персивалю в собственном доме. Разум мечется в клетке неподвижного тела, пытаясь осознать ситуацию.

Кажется, они здесь вдвоем. Если Гриндельвальд и привел аколитов, они разбрелись по дому или несут караул снаружи. Но Персиваль не уверен. Сейчас он не чувствует собственной магии, не говоря про чужую, и не может пошевелить даже кончиком пальца. О том, что ему не нужна палочка, прекрасно знают, и Гриндельвальд, конечно, перестраховался.

\- Давайте посмотрим, что же лишило вас сна, - воркует Гриндельвальд с маниакальным блеском неживого глаза. Живой лукаво прищурен. - Я никак не ожидал, что наша маленькая диверсия даст такой великолепный результат.

Гриндельвальд разбирает нити мыслей - словно мастер-ткач расплетает неудачный узор. Золотой ворох детских воспоминаний опадает к ногам, за ним юность, студенчество, первые шаги в аврорате и первое повышение, работа, секреты, интриги, зубастая ухмылка сестры и старые фото родителей, привычный кабинет и сплошное сосущее одиночество. Вплоть до Скамандера.

Это вихрь красок и эмоций, это смятение и жажда близости, это голод к прикосновениям и удовольствию, это их единственная ссора и безмолвное взаимопонимание, это неизменный секс по углам. Гриндельвальд не без удовольствия рассматривает подробности того, как именно Скамандер дрочит Персивалю и как отсасывает ему Персиваль.

У такого скрупулезного чтения мыслей может быть лишь одна причина - Гриндельвальду нужно перевоплотиться в директора магбезопасности США. Персивалю не повезло занимать эту должность. Скорее всего, его убьют, выкачав все необходимые знания, а он не сможет никак помешать. Только одно получается сделать - чуть-чуть вывернуть подсознание, призвать на помощь свою буйную фантазию, которая уже его подвела, и выставить все так, словно часть снов, непрестанно терзавших Персиваля, - неоспоримая правда. Словно Скамандер действительно трахал его на своем мягчайшем ковре. Словно будет ждать, что Персиваль предложит то же самое сегодня, прямо после собрания. Словно удивится, если этого не произойдет.

Скорее всего, Персиваль не узнает, удался ли его план. Он лишь глубоко в просмотренных и отброшенных детских мыслях надеется, что Скамандер поймет, в чем дело, и разоблачит мерзавца.

Или трахнет его на своем ковре, а Гриндельвальд, стремясь сохранить инкогнито, сыграет ему идеального партнера. Возможно даже, не раз.

Или план сработает, Скамандер разоблачит подмену, но неудачно - и будет убит.

Ни о чем из этого Персиваль старается не думать. Он верит в Скамандера. Все в тех же детских воспоминаниях, с силой, доступной только ребенку, старательно верит.

\- Вот так-так, - смеется Гриндельвальд, досмотрев. - Вы полны сюрпризов, директор Грейвз. Мы тщательно следили за вами, и никто даже не догадался! Соболезную, вам удалось меня удивить. Если бы я знал, что у вас за душой подобная тайна, возможно, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. Но вы, к моему прискорбию, слишком хороши. И вы доставили мне неудобства. Я этого не одобряю.

Персиваля продирает ознобом. За ним приходит боль.

За ней - забвение.

Возвращаться к жизни ничуть не приятнее. Звон будильника въедается в уши, противно щекочет нервы заданной программой пробуждения. Голова раскалывается, все тело болит, не оставляя сомнений, что Гриндельвальд не привиделся в горячечном бреду. С замиранием сердца Персиваль ждет, когда на мерзкий звон прибежит кто-то из аколитов. Магия по-прежнему где-то далеко, но он уже ее чувствует, может дотянуться, главное - чтобы противников не оказалось слишком много. По одному он справится с почти любым количеством, однако если придут двое - ему несдобровать. Или если Гриндельвальд явится лично.

Не приходит никто.

Пять минут Персиваль не двигается, лежа с закрытыми глазами и отсчитывая время про себя под непрекращающийся звон. Это сложно, но концентрации может не хватить на два заклинания подряд, и Персиваль не рискует отключать будильник. Вдобавок, кто знает, не потеряет ли он сознание без него? Гриндельвальд явно не рассчитывал, что его жертва так легко очнется. Раз до сих пор не появился - значит, оставил Персиваля ждать, уверенный в своих чарах, а сам как раз должен готовиться к собранию или уже быть в пути. Встать сейчас, броситься в погоню, перехватить его? Персивалю не хватит сил, тем более без палочки. Ублюдок наверняка забрал ее, чтобы образ был полным. Лучше всего - привести мысли в порядок, чтобы получилось без фатальных расщеплений аппарировать отсюда в безопасное место. Уже там можно будет прийти в себя окончательно, дождаться, когда Конфедерация начнет собрание, и явиться туда не побежденным, но победителем, разоблачившим подмену. В окружении десятков министров и их авроров Гриндельвальд не сможет эффективно сопротивляться.

На последних секундах будильника, так никого и не дождавшись, Персиваль собирается с мыслями и аппарирует прямо на голову собственной сестре.

У них натянутые отношения. Персиваль помнит, как любил ее до обращения, и очень хочет любить после - просто не выходит. Слишком хорошо он знает, какова теперь ее природа. Но в сложной ситуации, когда опасность грозит его жизни, он полагается на Циару.

Как Персиваль и подозревал, без экстремального будильника сознание покидает его. На фоне умиротворяюще звучит встревоженная брань сестры, и под нее же Персиваль снова просыпается - на этот раз резко и сразу с ясным рассудком.

\- Ну наконец-то, еби тебя Тутанхамон! - И без того вечно алые, губы Циары вымазаны в крови. Щеки тоже. Две черные косы стекают по плечам на прикрытую полупрозрачной ночнушкой грудь, а серые, как у Персиваля, глаза блестят, словно у больной. - Я всю твою ебаную кровь поменяла! Какой хуйней тебя накачали?!

Дорогая сестрица и любимый ею высокий штиль.

\- Потом. - У Персиваля болит искусанное горло, слабость во всех конечностях и кружится голова, но это можно пережить. Он уже пережил худшее. - Который час?

\- Половина десятого, и я лично оторву твои яйца, если ты решил съебаться куда-то один!

\- Тебе лучше не показываться в Конфедерации.

Собрание как раз должно подходить к концу. Только бы успеть! Персиваль точечными движениями призывает из дальнего угла гардеробной свой запасной костюм и ботинки. Даже в периоды обостренной ненависти между ними они с Циарой никогда не выкидывали одежду друг друга, хранимую на вот такие экстренные случаи.

\- Не переживай, там я не буду один. - Он молчит непозволительно долгую секунду и веско роняет: - Мне нужна палочка.

Волшебные палочки не положены вампирам. Персиваль не раз подчеркивал это Циаре, хотя никогда не проводил стандартных обысков лично. И не стал бы просить, будь ситуация хоть чуть-чуть менее серьезной. Это понимают оба.

Сестра изрыгает длинное заковыристое ругательство, но достает палочку прямо из-под своей подушки.

\- Я ее не верну, - предупреждает Персиваль.

\- Засунь ее себе в задницу и уебывай.

Он серьезно кивает и аппарирует в заброшенный амбар на границе с Мексикой. Уже оттуда наспех сляпанный международный портал тащит его в Японию, где проходит собрание Конфедерации. Персивалю не слишком удается транспортная магия, но выбора нет. Никто не должен заранее знать, что Гриндельвальда вот-вот разоблачат. Он сказал “следили”, значит, в МАКУСА есть шпионы. Нельзя дать им предупредить ублюдка.

Лучше потерять ботинки вместе с носками, чем всю выстроенную за годы карьеру и жизнь.

Оказавшись в холле японского Дворца Высоких Скал, Персиваль все же вынужден объясниться с охраной. Без проверки его не пускают во внутренние помещения. К счастью, авроры Конфедерации дело свое знают: очень быстро убеждаются, что Персиваль, несмотря на следы вампирьих укусов на шее и прискорбное отсутствие обуви, жив и именно тот, за кого себя выдает. Зал заседания совета обносят дополнительными барьерами, чтобы крупная рыба не выскользнула из сетей, и Персиваль как есть, босиком, триумфально ступает в разъехавшиеся перед ним седзи.

Первое заклинание в Гриндельвальда швыряет он. Второе, доли мгновения спустя, прилетает от Скамандера.

Поначалу растерявшиеся, остальные участники собрания выхватывают палочки, и на всех троих обрушивается по несколько нестройных залпов, отразить которые ни у одного нет шансов. Персиваль и не пытается. Только перед тем, как в который уже раз лишиться сознания, успевает выкрикнуть “Ревелио” в собственное перекошенное от конфликтующих проклятий лицо.

***

История восьмая, в которой Персиваль надевает свитер

Выйдя из госпиталя, первым делом Персиваль без объяснений меняет почти весь состав своего аврората. Кого-то уговаривает вернуться из отставки, кого-то лично отбирает прямо в Академии, кое-кого сманивает из других стран. Старую должность с перспективой ближайшего повышения сохраняет только Тина - единственная, кто и через неделю, и через месяц после скандала с подменой продолжает время от времени колдовать на окружающих “Ревелио” из-под полы. Остальных бывших авроров Персиваль держит в своем департаменте, пока негласно проверяет на вшивость. Он раскидывает их по другим отделам и организует слежку. Персиваль не надеется выявить всех шпионов Гриндельвальда, но хочет поймать того, кто помог провернуть с ним “маленькую диверсию”. Тогда Персиваль не понял, о чем речь, и Гриндельвальд отказался объяснять, но смысл и сам становится ясен. После ареста виновника сны, так мучившие Персиваля, в одночасье вливаются в размеренное русло. Ему все еще иногда видится, как Скамандер швыряет его на постель или перегибает через стол, однако реже, а послевкусие у этих снов - тоскливое, но короткое. Оно не слишком мешает жить и не влияет на концентрацию.

Подумаешь, несчастная влюбленность. Не первая в жизни Персиваля. Было бы отчего терять спокойный сон.

Вторым делом Персиваль меняет палочку. Его предыдущая раскалывается вдоль прямо в руках Гриндельвальда, а полусожженный волос вампуса еще долго преследует Персиваля своим отвратительным запахом. В новой палочке на дюйм больше длины и сердцевина из замороженной огневицы. Персивалю с ней непривычно, но спокойнее, чем с той, которую он отобрал у Циары.

Третьим делом Персиваль хотел поговорить с сестрой, однако ее квартира пустует, и где ее искать - непонятно. Персиваль беспокоился бы, если бы не письмо, в котором из цензурного лишь знаки препинания. Циара злится, хотя он никому не сказал, откуда у него запасная палочка. Беседу все же приходится отложить.

С четвертым тоже не ладится. В водовороте событий, мероприятий, интервью и переговоров Персивалю никак не удается остаться со Скамандером наедине. Они едва не каждый день пересекаются по делам, особенно поначалу, но всякий раз - в компании коллег или руководства. Обстоятельства никак не желают складываться в их пользу, дразня мнимой близостью. Каждая встреча - на расстоянии рукопожатия. Так далеко, что хочется выть.

Выкроить хотя бы пять минут на что-то большее, чем формальный обмен любезностями и деловые переговоры, видится непосильной задачей в ближайшие несколько месяцев. Под Персиваля копают. Его появление на собрании и личное участие в разоблачении и поимке Гриндельвальда сохранило ему должность, но не избавило от проблем. Находятся люди, которые считают его непригодным к дальнейшей работе - по крайней мере, в столь высокой должности, какую он занимает. “Пока”, - многозначительно добавляют некоторые.

Внутренние проверки сыпятся одна за другой. Недовольные подчиненные, особенно из бывших авроров, плетут интриги. Кое-кто из иностранных коллег смотрит косо, а кто-то и вовсе с обидной жалостью. Со временем все устаканится, и Персиваль возьмет свою жизнь под контроль, он уверен. Он делает для этого все. Но в его расписании нет окон, чтобы нанести визит Скамандеру и встать перед ним на колени или пригласить к себе и подставить под ласки задницу, перегнувшись через стол.

А Скамандера очень не хватает. И это взаимно. Всякий раз он смотрит понимающе, выразительно. Каждый лишний кивок от него - одобрение и принятие. “Разбирайся, я подожду”.

Персивалю не хочется ждать.

Он долго колеблется. Опасно, опасно - за ним сейчас следят, и не только шпионы Гриндельвальда, которых Персиваль уже вычислил, но еще не арестовал. Если он оступится, со всех сторон налетят стервятники. Кто-то жаждет повышения, кто-то - свободы под менее принципиальным руководством, кто-то искренне считает, что Персивалю больше не место в его кабинете. Но, несмотря на весь риск, Персиваль с беспощадной ясностью понимает: встречаться со Скамандером и не иметь возможности побыть наедине с каждым разом становится сложнее.

Терпение лопается, когда место Скамандера в комиссии по вампирьему акту занимает Трэверс.

Едва переполох в Конфедерации улегся и выяснилось, что Скамандер единственный опознал подмену, на него посыпались почести героя. Ему же поручили возглавить особую следственную группу по делу Гриндельвальда. Ответственная задача, и она, конечно же, важнее каких-то там вампиров. Первое время Скамандер упрямо ведет оба проекта, но ему прозрачно намекают на правильную расстановку приоритетов и мягко отстраняют от вампирьего акта. Эту миссию от Британии берет на себя Трэверс. Он во всем солидарен с Персивалем, и продвигать свои идеи становится до обидного легко, но главное разочарование - встреч со Скамандером становится на порядок меньше. По делу Гриндельвальда Персиваль проходит как ценный свидетель - спасибо Скамандеру, что не как пострадавший. И он еще в самом начале дал все нужные показания. Остальные эпизоды его не касаются, и у Скамандера нет причин вызывать его к себе. Без вампирьего акта они пересекаются разве что случайно.

Персиваль… скучает.

Достаточно, чтобы сначала задуматься, а затем и осуществить совершенно безумную, рискованную, как воздух необходимую идею.

Через третьи руки Персиваль добывает адрес Скамандера - не регистрационный из досье, а личный. Набирается смелости. И пятничным вечером идет в гости. С вином.

Он не знает, как его примут и примут ли вообще. Скамандер может не захотеть его пускать, может не открыть дверь или захлопнуть ее Персивалю в лицо - и в любом случае будет прав. У них не отношения, а чисто рабочая интрижка. Переносить ее на личную территорию - в личную плоскость - опасная затея. Это ясно как день.

Но Персиваль предпочтет получить однозначный отказ и успокоиться. Или не получить. Рассчитывает он на второе. Готовится - к первому и берется за дверной молоток.

Скамандер открывает с палочкой наготове, смотрит в незнакомое лицо, потом на бутылку вина, потом снова на лицо и задирает брови в удивлении столь сильном, какое не сумел бы вызвать ни один чужак. Как он узнал?! Персиваль не успел ни слова сказать, ни шага сделать!

Скамандер тоже не говорит ни слова, лишь только сторонится. Приглашает. Персиваль тихонько выдыхает, проходит в тесный коридор, задевая плечом хозяина, а тот тщательно запирает дверь и вдруг хохочет.

\- Из всех моих знакомых только тебе могло прийти в голову заявиться с коллекционным вином!

Персиваль сам невольно улыбается. Ему не хотелось идти с пустыми руками, но подарок и вправду можно было выбрать не столь… стереотипный.

\- А “Ревелио”? - поддразнивает Персиваль, мигом чувствуя ту свободу уединения, которой до боли не хватало все последние недели.

\- Зачем? Я Гриндельвальда узнал под твоей личиной, неужели не узнаю тебя под чужой?

Персивалю хочется спросить, как у него получилось, но Скамандер тут же поправляется:

\- Хотя ты прав. Ревелио. Вот так намного лучше.

Он забирает у Персиваля бутылку, не глядя куда-то ставит и прижимает его к стене.

Персиваль только того и ждал.

Они жадно, очумело целуются, им мало прикосновений-укусов-ласк, и так непривычно, что Скамандер в халате поверх пижамы, а Персиваль - в свитере и свободных брюках. Руки сами ищут пуговицы ширинки и запонки на манжетах, не находят, Персиваль отстраняется с озадаченным хмыканьем, а Скамандер ворчит: “К Мерлиновой бабушке это все”, - и задирает мешающий свитер. Под ним рубашка, Скамандер стонет сквозь сдавленный смех и двумя рывками сдирает с Персиваля сразу все лишнее. Халат и пижама отмечают их дальнейший путь к спальне. Там, на мягких простынях, вкусно пахнущих вересковым медом, Персиваль лихорадочно шепчет:

\- Если трахнешь меня сейчас, потом можно и на столе, как ты хотел.

К его неудовольствию и даже тревоге Скамандер перестает его вылизывать, приподнимается на локтях и осторожно уточняет:

\- Перси, тебе не надо соглашаться на что-то только ради меня.

\- При чем тут ты? - озадачивается Персиваль.

\- Тебе же не понравилось в тот раз. Я помню реакцию, - объясняет Скамандер и мягко добавляет: - Если ты действительно хочешь попробовать снова, я буду рад. Но только в этом случае, слышишь? Ты мне ничем не обязан.

Персиваль зло выдыхает и, извернувшись, опрокидывает Скамандера на спину. Тот позволяет, хотя мог бы перехватить Персиваля и прижать к постели - поза у него была выгоднее. Снисходительность бесит, но не настолько, чтобы ранить в ответ, даже словами. В конце концов, Скамандер имел право подумать что угодно. Они ведь так и не объяснились после, а понимание в главном не гарантировало понимания в мелочах.

Теперь Персиваль сидит на его крепких бедрах, чувствует задницей налитый горячий член, хочет его внутрь и не знает, как объяснить, что именно “тот раз” зажег настоящую жажду. Что было даже слишком хорошо. Что тогда он испугался не продолжения, а того, что оно останется его единственным опытом.

Если бы Скамандер не пустил его к себе, Персиваль бы выкинул все мысли о нем из головы. Через силу, через боль, но выкинул бы. Забыл.

Скамандер пустил, с радостью. И Персиваль, даже уверившись, что у них есть будущее и предоставятся другие шансы, больше не собирается ждать.

\- Я не хотел продолжения по другим причинам. Они больше не актуальны, я надеюсь. - Персиваль не развивает тему. Им нужно будет поговорить, но не прямо сейчас. - Мне очень понравились твои пальцы, Тесей, и как ты меня растягивал. С “того раза” я больше не могу дрочить со своими. Слишком бледное сравнение.

Второй раз за вечер брови Скамандера лезут на лоб.

\- Хочешь еще подробностей? - Персиваль наклоняется к нему, ловит короткий резкий выдох. - Я не стал пробовать с искусственным членом, потому что хочу, чтобы в первый раз был твой.

В исполнении Скамандера переворот выходит куда легче и эффектнее. У Персиваля даже обрывается что-то внутри от слишком стремительной смены позиций. Но это не страшное чувство. Здесь, в спальне, которую Персиваль и рассмотреть-то толком не успел, с человеком, о котором знает только самую большую его тайну и сухие строчки рабочего досье, он чувствует себя в безопасности. И ничего не стоит расслабиться в ответ на знакомые ласки, пропустить в себя поочередно четыре широких, знающих пальца, закусить угол подушки, чтобы тут же отпустить и, запнувшись, сквозь спазм удовольствия вытолкнуть:

\- Тесей…

Его целуют в губы и еще долго готовят, пока Персиваль не рычит от того, как мало ему пальцев. Скамандер только смеется в ответ и легко пресекает любые попытки к самостоятельности. Это бесит. И заводит. Прямо сейчас Персивалю нравится ничего не решать.

И нравится, что происходит все именно так, как виделось в мечтах, казавшихся несбыточными. В какой-то момент Скамандер отпускает его запястья, зато перехватывает под коленом одну ногу и закидывает себе на плечо другую. Персиваля трясет от нетерпения, член стоит и истекает смазкой, яйца поджаты, каждая мышца натянута под искрящейся от ощущений кожей. Все это отходит на второй план перед медленным, неумолимым проникновением, от которого Скамандер не позволяет отстраниться. Но в то же время - чутко ловит каждую реакцию, зовет: “Посмотри на меня, Перси”, - ищуще вглядывается в покрытое свежей испариной лицо. Персивалю невыносимо и невыносимо хорошо. Его растягивает, распирает это странное, почти болезненное и очень правильное ощущение. Совсем не такое, каким представлялось. Лучше. Приятнее.

Вдвойне приятнее, потому что это Тесей.

И когда член входит до конца, а Персиваль сжимается и шипит от внезапной боли, Тесей успокаивает его поцелуями и похвалами вполголоса, пока боль не проходит, а спазм не отпускает непослушные мышцы. Даже это - почувствовать себя вдвойне уязвимым - оказывается хорошо. После этого Персиваль расслабляется, принимает каждое движение и ласку без оглядки, откликается откровенно и сорванным голосом шепчет комплименты в ответ.

Он даже кончает раньше Скамандера, а тот замирает над ним, восхищенный, полыхающий, и срывается в ту же пропасть несколько мгновений спустя.

Какое-то время после секса не говорят. И не расходятся.

Очень странно не приводить себя в порядок, не разбегаться по делам, а лениво потягиваться на сбитых простынях и разглядывать обстановку. Спальня Тесея уютная, в модном когда-то зеленом цвете. Здесь даже ярким днем будет царить интимный полумрак. Располагает к близости - и откровенности.

\- Как ты вычислил Гриндельвальда? - переведя дух, неподдельно интересуется Персиваль. Он терялся в догадках все это время, но не выпадало шанса спросить.

\- И это - первое, что я слышу после всего? - шутливо возмущается Тесей, повернувшись на бок и подперев щеку ладонью.

\- Секс был прекрасен, ты прекрасен, я жду ответа на свой вопрос, - без запинки перечисляет Персиваль и негромко смеется. - Я серьезно про секс. И про вопрос.

Тесею тоже смешно. Лукавые морщинки собираются в уголках его глаз и улыбчивых губ.

\- Я с первого взгляда заподозрил. Не совсем твоя походка и жестикуляция, другие реакции на некоторых людей, и на меня “ты” слишком много пялился исподтишка. Все быстро сложилось в одну картину. Я подумал, кому могла понадобиться твоя личина и кто достаточно силен, чтобы ее получить. Вывод, как ты понимаешь, меня не обрадовал.

\- Считай, пара минут наблюдений - и ты опознал подмену. Чудесно, - вздыхает Персиваль. - А ведь я рисковал рассудком, под видом воспоминания подсовывая ему фантазию про наш секс. Причем я даже не был уверен, что это сработает и ты поймешь, где подвох.

\- Если бы дошло до секса, я бы вас точно не спутал, - фыркает Тесей насмешливо и вдруг хрипло говорит: - Я чуть с ума не сошел, Перси. Пропустил мимо ушей все выступления, пока решал, что для тебя безопаснее - разоблачить его сразу при всех или попытаться разговорить самому.

\- И жив ли я еще, - заканчивает за него Персиваль. - Я… задавался бы теми же вопросами на твоем месте.

Они обмениваются долгими взглядами. Между ними немало повисших тем. Надо проговорить детали их легенд, если они хотят регулярно встречаться вне работы. И рабочие вопросы накопились, которые с Трэверсом толком не решить.

\- Ты молодец, что раскусил его, но я предпочту кодовую фразу для надежности, - заявляет Персиваль. - Сам понимаешь, наша работа не исключает… рецидивов.

\- “Я тебя люблю”, - предлагает Тесей с обманчивой легкостью. - Ты никогда такого не скажешь в обычных обстоятельствах.

\- Нет, - возражает Персиваль с враз пересохшим горлом, - по такой логике надо выбирать “Я тебя ненавижу”.

На этом и останавливаются.

***

Однажды жизнь Персиваля Грейвза превращается в череду любимой работы и секса с любимым человеком. И то, и то очень рискованно.

Персиваля все устраивает.


End file.
